All The Same
by Maci-bby
Summary: Sasuke wants to leave again to chase a new lead on Itachi, but Naruto has something he wants to say. SONGFIC. My first one! Yaoi, some language. You've been warned! It's pretty good, lol


This is a one-shot and my frst song-fic. Based off the song All The Same by Sick Puppies, which I disclaim! And it's Naruto, which I also disclaim! It's yaoi, so if you don't like that, you've been warned! :)

Enjoy!

--

**Naruto's p.o.v.**

I slurped happily on my ramen and sighed when I finished. I looked up at the raven-haired sitting in front of me and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke and I were at my favorite ramen shop and he'd barely even touched his.

"Sasuke?" I looked from his untouched ramen up to his serious face.

"I have to tell you something." His straight forwardness made me raise an eyebrow, though I wasn't sure why because that's how he did most things.

"Okay. Go for it." I urged, always impatient.

"I'm leaving again. To find Itachi. I don't know when I'll be back." His face stayed blank. My eyed widened considerably, but I didn't know what to say. Leaving? Again? I started to feel closed in, so I jumped to my feet and walked swiftly out of the small restaurant. I felt Sasuke close behind. I walked around to the back of the establishment before turning to him. I had a feeling the conversation would turn ugly. His face was still blank, but I could detect a hint of guilt and worried anticipation there and I was pleased that he may have felt guilty.

"You're leaving? After I chased after you and chased after you, you're leaving me again?" I was pissed and I congratulated myself on being able to keep my voice at a normal tone.

"I have to. Naruto, I'm sure you understand." His voice was damn near emotionless, which pissed me off more. Leaving again and he was being cold and heartless? What the hell?

"No, I don't understand. I don't have a fucking clue why you won't just let it go and stay here!" He flinched slightly.

"Naruto, ANBU may have a lead on where Itachi is and I have to go. _I have to_. You know I do." I shook my head again and he sighed.

"Sasuke, listen to me. You won't get the satisfaction you think you will. Chasing after him won't fill the emptiness you're trying to fill. Please, Sasuke, just stay here in Konoha! Stay with your friends, your home, stay with me!"

I pushed him, hard, but he just stumbled back, the expressionless look gone from his face. Now, a frown was set firmly in place and his eyes were dark. Angry tears burned in my eyes and I swiped at them childishly. I watched as he hesitated. He noticed the tears and I watched as a new emotion fleeted across his face, one of regret and it almost appeared that he would stay but he continued on to say what he was going to say, face now hardened.

"Naruto.. You know I can't do that. I'm sorry, but.. this is everything I've worked for." With that, he turned on his heel and I watched his back retreat until I couldn't seperate him from the crowd on the street.

I sighed and wiped my eyes once more. I looked down at the ground haughtily before an idea popped in my head and my spirits rose a little with the idea. I took off at a jog in the direction of Sasuke's house.

--

**Sasuke's p.o.v.**

I was walking through my room, picking things up that I would need to take with me and putting them with my weapons. I wasn't sure how long this particular mission would take and I wanted to be prepared. A knock on my door called me from my room and I sauntered through the house to pull it open and glare at whoever was on the other side. When my eyes met with blonde hair and blue eyes, however, the glare dissolved into a look of confusion. When I went to speak, to ask him why he was there, he silenced me.

"Don't. Look, I want you to come to the pub tonight. Nine-thirty, sharp. I want you to hear something. Be there, please?" I didn't have time to agree before he darted off but I knew he knew my answer. I wasn't scheduled to leave until the next day and he was my best friend, I would always do whatever he wanted me to. _Everything but stay.._ I shook off the voice in my head and went back inside.

--

At 9:20, I left my house and began the walk to the pub. I thought about Naruto and leaving and all of my friends and Konoha itself during the walk and I felt myself waver in the decision. I thought back to Naruto's words from earlier.

_You won't get the satisfaction you think you will.._

He could be right.. After all, he usually was. When I walked into the pub, it was 9:30 exactly. I scoped the place out but didn't see Naruto anywhere. I thought it would be just like him to be late, so I found myself a table in a corner facing the stage of the pub and sat down. I waited for about five minutes when an old man stepped up onto the stage.

"Okay, everybody, nice to see you all out tonight. We have a very special performance tonight by one of our young ninjas, Naruto Uzumaki! Give him a hand!" As the man climbed off the stage, Naruto walked on and hoots and hollers were made throughout the crowd. I thought to myself that Naruto looked good in black..

"Okay everone. This is a cover of the song All The Same by Sick Puppies and I'd like to dedicate it to someone that I hold very close to my heart, even when they act like a total jackass." He looked back at my corner pointedly and my heart skipped a beat. I began to feel very nervous for some reason. I'd never heard of the song but I put all worries aside and forced myself to listen as the music started to flow from the speakers and Naruto started to sing along beautifully. I was shocked at how heavenly his voice sounded.

"_I don't mind where you come from, _

_As long as you come to me, _

_But I don't like illusions, I can't see_

_Them clearly. _

The music started to pick up a little. I looked straight into Naruto's eyes as he sang and knew the words he sang, he meant. I was sure my eyes were wide.

_I don't care, no I wouldn't dare, _

_To fix the twist in you. _

_You've shown me eventually what you'll do. _

_I don't mind. _

_I don't care. _

_As long as you're here.. _

Naruto's sweet voice poured through my ears and his words his me like bullets.

_Go ahead, tell me you'll leave again. _

_You'll just come back, running.  
__  
Holding your scarred heart in hand,_

_It's all the same. _

_And I'll take you for who you are, _

_If you take me for everything. _

_And do it all over again, _

_It's all the same. _

He looked almost annoyed as he sang these lines and I knew that he was right. I always came back eventually and he was always waiting with open arms, blindly forgiving regardless of how much I hurt him each time I left.

_Hours slide and days go by_

_'Til you decide to come. _

_But in between it always seems too long, _

_Sudden._

_But I have the skill, yeah_

_I have the will, to breathe you in while I can _

_However long you stay is all that I am_

I flinched in guilt. I knew that I was one of his only friends and that the pub and the ramen stand were the only places he could go and be truly accepted. Then, and when he was with me. And for months at a time, I left and when I came back, I just expected him to be fine and to take me back.

_I don't mind, _

_I don't care, _

_As long as you're here.._

_Go ahead, tell me you'll leave again. _

_You'll just come back, running. _

_Holding you're scarred heart in hand, _

_It's all the same. _

_And I'll take you for who you are, _

_If you take me for everything,_

_And do it all over again, _

_It's always the same. _

I noted the sadness in his eyes and he sang these lines. All the same.. I hurt him over and over again, abandoned him over and over again.. I was such an asshole to not have noticed!

_Wrong or right, _

_Black or white, _

_If I close my eyes, _

_It's all the same. _

_In my life, _

_The compromise,_

_I'll close my eyes, _

_It's all the same. _

I was captivated by his voice once more, all the while feeling like kicking my own ass.

_Go ahead, say it! You're leaving. _

_You'll just come back, running._

Holding your scarred heart in hand,

_It's all the same. _

_And I'll take you for who you are now, _

_If you take me for everything. _

_And do it all over again, _

_It's all the same. _

The music died out and he said his thank you's and quickly climbing off the stage and making a beeline for the door. I got up and followed him out, loosing him in the darkness before finding him again in the stranded alley next to the pub. He was leaning against the wall of the building next to us, breathing heavily.

"Naruto?"

"Good. You came."

"Of course." It fell silent again when he didn't reply. I was expecting hot-headed answeres, but I guessed he'd been bottling too much inside to even pretend to be his normal self.

"Sasuke?" I was glad when he picked the conversation back up from the floor.

"Hm?" It was the only answer I could muster.

"I.. Did you.. I have to tell you something." I was surprised he was taking my approach and being straight forward. I nodded.

"Go ahead.." I pushed gently. He didn't speak for several minutes and I wondered if he forgot I was there. I was about to remind him, when he looked up at me and I was shocked at the blue of his eyes that stood out in the dark night.

"I'm in love with you." If I had been shocked at the blue of his eyes, I was frickin astounded at the sincerity of his words. In love? With me? Was I fucking dreaming? I must've been too schocked to even say anything, because he continued.

"I know, you probably weren't expecting that one, but it's the truth. And I know you probably weren't even aware of your actions, but I feel absolutely used. And I'm sick of that. Sasuke, I want you to know that I need you, and I don't know how many times I can take of you leaving." I stared back, still speechless. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Then you leave. Leave me here, and I'll try to wait on you. But I don't know if I'll be here when you get back or not." He turned to leave and as he walked away, my body _finally_ kicked into action. I grabbed at his sleeve, desperately pulling him back.

When he turned the rest of the way around, a tear was sliding down his whiskered cheek. My heart hurt at the sight of a pitiful fox crying. He looked up at me, bewildered. I just shook my head and leaned down to kiss the tear and stop it in its tracks. When I pulled back, Naruto was even more confused and I smiled slightly. I was tired of being a dumbass and ignoring the best damn thing I had in my life. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his neck. I breathed in his scent and stayed like that for a moment. I was pleasantly surprised when his arms snaked around my back as well. I smiled and pulled away just enough to say softly,

"Dobe. I'm not leaving you. Hell, there's no way I can after that song." He laughed and I pulled him in tighter.

"That's good, teme. 'Cause I wasn't looking forward to chasing you around again that a pathetic fucking puppy." I smiled at his bluntness and rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not hurting you anymore." The last sentence was said in a whisper. My voice was sincere and he knew it was true.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" I pulled back and looked into his eyes, his deep blue eyes that sucked me in every time, before leaning down once again to connect our lips in the first kiss of our relationship. It was tender and passionate, soft but heated. When we pulled away, he leaned his forehead on mine and closed his eyes, a trace of a smile on his now bruised lips.

"What are you thinking, right now, baby?" I whispered, aware of how out of character I was being. He just smiled wider and whispered back,

"That I was wrong."

"About what?"

"That things aren't _always_ the same."

And I kissed him again.

--

The end!! Hope you enjoyed!!

Reviewwww!!

:)

Maci


End file.
